


Another World

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and Dread Stories [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe, Cyn never joins the Brotherhood of Steel. Instead she scraps and trades day to day, making her way in this strange new world, two centuries into the future.</p><p>But she was not the only person to escape Vault 111. </p><p>Her friends see how lonely she is and sets her up with Dread, the only other pre-war survivor she has met. They bond over their common experiences. But will a shared past be enough for a shared future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My OC Cyn got a crush on another OC on Tumblr! After much anonymous machinations, this fic was born.

Cyn was trading ammo with Arturo when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. Tall. Taller than everyone else at the market, wide shouldered, and silver haired, her first impression was that he looked strong for an older man. But then she looked a little closer and saw his face was youthful and unlined, his eyes bright and his back strong and straight, and she realized he must not be much older than her own 27. 

She looked away lest he see her staring. She was aware of her own looks, but she had taken years to develop from the ugly duckling she had been as a child to the swan she had become. And the mocking voices of the children at her school echoed in her head even centuries later. 

Although she was bold and outgoing with people she knew, she was still quite shy around strangers until she knew them. She turned to Arturo with a smile and tried to ignore the grey-haired man while she bartered, and when she turned around, he was gone.

***

She saw him again a few weeks later, standing boldly in the market arguing with the butcher. She was standing by Fallon’s and she ducked in behind the mannequin, hoping the blue of her vault suit didn’t catch his eye. 

She jumped when Becky Fallon came up behind her and spoke. “You got your eye on that silver fella? Good luck. I’ve only ever seen that guy here alone or with that crew he’s got.”

“I don’t-”

Becky interrupted her with a laugh. “I’ve seen that look before, missy. Look, I think Piper knows who he is. I’ll talk to her for you, and maybe she can help you out.”

Cyn couldn’t bring herself to protest.

***

Becky did go talk to Piper, and Piper did indeed know who he was, as she was friends with one of his friends. Cyn would have been embarrassed to know of the machinations that went on behind her back during the next few weeks, but she didn’t. Instead she went about her business as usual until one day, Becky pulled her aside as soon as she came in the front gate. 

“Drop that off at your house and then meet me at my shop,” she said.

Cyn was confused but she did as she was asked, and about a half an hour later she descended the steps into Becky’s basement shop.

“There you are!” exclaimed Becky. “We only have about thirty minutes to go until you’re supposed to meet Dread.”

“What? Who-?” Cyn was confused.

“The silver fox you had your eye on. He’s meeting you at the noodle stand at seven.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.” Becky shoved something into her arms. Cyn looked at the bundle of pale blue fabric, then back at Becky. The older woman smiled gently at Cyn. “You’ve been nothing but kind to me, bringing me the best things and always so polite. And I will never be able to repay you for your kindness with regards to Charlie. I’ve seen how lonely you are, dear, and I know you wouldn’t have done anything about it yourself, so I took some initiative. Now go get dressed.”

Twenty minutes later Cyn stood in front of the mirror twisting her waist length black hair into a bun and eyeing her appearance skeptically. She looked too severe. She brushed it out and tried a braid. Too childish. She couldn’t leave it loose, it got tangled in everything. Finally she pulled it into a ponytail. She sighed. It wasn’t fancy, but it didn’t look like she was trying too hard either. She ignored the fact that she _was,_ in fact, trying too hard. 

“You better run,” Becky called.

Cyn headed outside and looked around. 

There was no silver haired gentleman anywhere to be seen.

She went to the noodle stand. "Nan-ni shimasho-ka?" said the robot.

“No,” said Cyn. She didn’t need noodle breath right now. 

She twisted her fingers nervously in her lap as she glanced around the market. She tried not to fiddle with her hair or her pipboy, but it was hard when she was so nervous. 

She glanced around again, and there he was. 

Tall. Handsome. And dressed in a sweater vest and slacks that were both clean and pressed, making him stand out even more than he would normally in this world full of scruffy wastelanders in scrounged leathers.

She took a deep breath and approached him. “Hi,” she said. “I’m Cynthia.” 

He smiled back at her, and her stomach dropped. “I’m Thomas but I go by Dread. My friend got a letter from Piper saying she knew someone who liked me. Someone who liked tea and wasn’t too bad with a knife. I didn’t know what to expect but it's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Cyn flushed a little bit and decided she was going to have a little chat with Becky and Piper later on. She was also growing uncomfortably aware of all the people in the market who were obviously and pointedly pretending not to be watching them. There was no way she was going to attempt to get to know this guy in front of the entire town. 

She looked around briefly and then looked back at Dread. “Umm… do you want to go somewhere else?” she asked.

Dread silently nodded. 

She led them to her house in home plate. “Wait here, she said, and disappeared around the corner. When she came back she was holding an armful of leather. She handed him some pieces. “I hope these fit. I just think you should protect your pants, if nothing else.” Cyn strapped her own shin guards on and then lifted her dress slightly, revealing one long, smooth, toffee coloured thigh. She strapped her combat knife into its sheath on her leg. She then grabbed a long, well cared for sniper rifle and strapped it to her back, tucking a few extra rounds into her thigh holster with her knife. 

She looked at Dread, who had put on his armour without a word, and then stood watching while Cyn armed herself. 

“I know a really good spot for some target practice,” she said. “You game?” 

Dread grinned. “I’m game.” 

His smile lit up his whole face, and Cyn felt her heart skip a beat. She looked away and fiddled with her dress for a moment until she got herself under control. “Do you have a weapon?” she asked.

“Yeah, just outside the wall,” he replied. 

The pair left the city together, and Cyn felt her shoulders relax as soon as she was out of sight of the nosy eyes of her neighbors. 

When they passed a Pulowski Preservation Shelter, Dread asked Cyn to wait while he retrieved something from inside. When he straightened up, he was armed with a deadly looking spiked baseball bat. He caught her eye and did an experimental swing with it, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her laugh. He was somehow charming her without saying a word. 

She was suddenly grateful to Becky and Piper for their rather embarrassing setup.

Cyn led them a few blocks away to an abandoned building, and she started up the fire escape. It was not long before she realized he wasn’t following. He was standing near the bottom, looking up at her uncertainly. 

“It’s fine, I’ve been up here a million times. The steps are secure.” She went back down and took his hand in hers. It was roughly calloused but warm in hers. She squeezed lightly and he straightened his back and they walked up the three story building hand in hand. 

She let him go at the top, and headed to a spot in the corner. It had clearly been used before. 

“There’s always a ton of ferals just below,” she said. I try to come up here once in a while and pick some of them off.” She sighed. “I feel really bad for them, you know? They’re really suffering, but they are a danger to everyone else as well. When I first came here, I saw a raider torn apart by ferals. It’s not something you forget.”

“Where are you from?” Dread asked.

“Would you believe I came from Vault 111?” she answered. 

“No way. I mean, I heard a rumour there were others, but… I thought it was just a rumour. That explains the empty pods,” he said. 

“What do you mean, others?”

“I came from 111 too.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

Cyn laughed, a low musical sound of pure delight. She suddenly threw herself into his arms. I’m so happy to meet you!”

Dread looked a bit taken aback, but he wrapped his arms around her instinctively, and he noticed a sweet cinnamon scent that drifted up from her hair, reminding him of his childhood somehow, and how his mom would sometimes get a day off and spend all day in the kitchen with him making delicious treats.

She suddenly pulled back, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I’m not usually so affectionate. I just… I haven’t met anyone else from… before.”

She sat on one of the crates on the roof, and Dread sat on the other. “What did you do before?” she asked. 

“I used to play pro ball,” he admitted, somewhat sheepishly, indicating his bat. “I did well enough to get into the Vault, at least.”

Cyn looked at him, her head tipped to the side. “Thomas, you said?” He nodded. “Bernhard?” He nodded again. Cyn smiled. “I remember you. My dad used to make me watch all the games. He used to say ‘if you want to be an American, you need to do these American things.’” She said it in a clearly foreign accent. “My parents were immigrants, albeit wealthy ones. My dad was Greek and my Mom was from Jaipur. They both had rich parents who sent them to Harvard. When they graduated they decided to stay, thinking America was the safest place to raise kids.” She looked around the ruined city. “Maybe not so much.”

“What happened to them?” he asked. 

“They got us a spot in the Vault, but they were away in India when the bombs fell. I never found out what happened to them.”

He took her hand. 

Cyn looked sad for a moment, but then she smiled. “I imagine we’ve both lost some people,” she said. 

“I imagine so,” he replied. 

***

The shooting lesson was forgotten as they sat on the roof well past midnight, sharing stories about their time before the war. It turned out they had some of the same acquaintances, both having lived in Boston their entire lives. 

They joked about Boston in the winter, the big Christmas tree from Nova Scotia, the potholes and the newscasters and all the little running jokes that happen from living in a community your whole life. They talked about movies they had seen back when there were still movies, Diamond City when it was still a stadium, and the coffee at the Drumlin Diner, which they both agreed was the worst, but you still went there for the pie. 

“I miss coffee,” said Cyn. “Even terrible coffee.”

Dread nodded in agreement. He looked over at Cyn. She was sitting sideways on the crate, her knees pulled up to her chin, and he noticed she was shivering. She was still just wearing that blue cotton dress. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater vest and pulled it up over his head and handed it to her. “Sorry it has no sleeves,” he said.

Cyn pulled it on over her head. It smelled nice, like clean clothes and soap, and something a little sweet as well. It was pleasantly warm from his body and she pulled her arms into it gratefully. “Thank you,” she said, looking him in the eyes. They were a light blue-grey, and they reminded her of when the fog rolled in over the Atlantic on summer mornings, slowly burning off to reveal the blue sky above. 

Dread looked back at her as well, suddenly lost in the brilliant gold-shot turquoise of Cyn’s eyes. He reached forward and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and she leaned slightly into his hand.

They were interrupted by the sounds of shots fired in the distance. 

“I think there’s raiders out tonight,” he said, reluctantly. “I should probably get you home.” Cyn nodded and he pulled her to her feet. 

They made their way back to Diamond City, and Dread walked her to her door at Home Plate. It was late, and the market was deserted. 

She unlocked the door and turned to face him. She blushed slightly. “Would you… would you like to come see me again? I can cook you supper if you like. I’m not a bad cook.”

Dread smiled and took her hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I’d like that. I’m free a week from today.”

“That sounds good,” replied Cyn. There was a long pause.

Dread leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Until then,” he said, before turning and striding out of the stadium.

Cyn leaned on her doorframe until he was out of sight, then went inside and shut the door, leaning on it with a sigh. A tiny smile played at the corner of her mouth. 

It had been a wonderful blind date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn and Dread have their second date.

Cyn was late. She would have been on time, but she had gotten cornered by some supermutants and had hidden for over three hours before they had finally left. She should have been home an hour ago, ready for her date, but instead she was jogging into the front gate of Diamond City at just about the time she was expecting Dread.

He was standing in front of her door with a woebegone look on his face and she instantly felt bad, but when she approached him and saw what he was wearing, she started to laugh. “It looks like we have the same taste in jackets,” she said. They were both wearing leather bomber jackets over their clothing. Dread was wearing his over jeans and a t-shirt, and Cyn had hers on over her Vault suit. She had found it in the ruins of an old vertibird.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” he said. 

She unlocked the door and they went inside. “I haven’t lived here that long,” she told him. “I haven’t had a chance to deck the place out.”

“That’s ok,” he replied. She had a patio table and a couple mismatched chairs set up, a long table along one wall with a cookfire nearby, and a surprisingly well preserved red leather sofa. 

“Take a seat,” Cyn said, indicating the couch. “I was supposed to be home earlier. I was going to get cleaned up and start cooking when I got home but some supermutants delayed me.”

“That’s ok,” he said again, and sat down on the couch. Cyn hung up her jacket before opening a green trunk that sat in the corner. She pulled out a chef hat and waved it around dramatically before popping it on her head with a wink.

She headed to the table and began cutting up food. She didn’t notice Dread had come up behind her until she felt his warm hand on her back. “Do you need any help?” he asked.

Cyn looked up at him. He was standing so close, his hand on her back, and she suddenly forgot what she was going to say. She swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

She stared at him for a long moment, until he finally asked, “Maybe I can help with the chopping?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded. When he smiled back at her she felt a dropping sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

Dread draped his jacket over the stair railing and the moment passed as they both worked together to get the meal on the table, laughing and flirting the whole time. Their hands brushed together frequently as they worked, and gradually an electric thrum began to build in Cyn until by the time they were ready to eat she felt like she was going to burst into flames at any moment. 

Dread sat at the table and Cyn dished out his food. “Would you like a beer?” she asked.

“That sounds wonderful,” he said. She went around the corner and when she returned, she had two bottles of Gwinnett Lager. To Dread’s surprise, it was cold. 

“I have a Nuka Cola machine. I managed to get it to work.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I have a Master’s degree in Mechanical Engineering from CIT” she said with a shrug. “A fridge isn’t really a challenge.” 

Their fingers brushed together as she handed him the bottle opener, and the words died in her mouth as she felt her face heat up. His face flushed a matching red. Cyn had to resist the urge to hold her beer bottle up to her face to cool off. 

They chatted as they ate, each quite conscious of the other. Their conversation gradually tapered off as they smiled at each other. 

Cyn leaned her chin in her hand and listened, watching Dread’s face as he told her a story about a baseball game in elementary school that had seemed to be going terribly, until at the last moment he had gotten a home run and won the game. “That’s how I knew I wanted to play baseball,” he said. “It was pretty sweet.”

“Oh! Sweet!” Exclaimed Cyn. “That reminds me! I made dessert this morning. Mutfruit crisp!” She jumped to her feet, picking up the dishes. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch, and I will bring you dessert.”

He helped her clear the table first, and then sat down. 

Cyn stacked everything on the table that served as a counter, then went to the Nuka Cola machine and removed a dish. She was carrying it over to the table when she tripped on the edge of the floor separating the warehouse side from the living side. 

She tried to catch her feet under her but she failed and ended up in Dread’s lap, both of them covered in sticky mutfruit and bits of crumb topping. 

“I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed. She moved to rise but he held her in place. He dipped one finger in the goop and brought it to his mouth, licking it off. “It’s really good,” he said in a low voice. He scooped up another bit and held it out to her. Without breaking eye contact, she opened her mouth, and sucked the sweet dessert off of his finger.

“Mmm…” she whispered. Her eyes dropped to his mouth. “You have some on your lip…”

She leaned closer and closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open, and he closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, his lips brushing hers gently for a moment before he dipped inside. 

Cyn moaned low in the back of her throat and pressed closer as the heat in the deepest part of her belly blossomed and spread. Dread made a low rumbling sound in response, and she brought her hand up to his chest only to have it land in an inch of sticky goo.

“We should get you out of these clothes,” Cyn muttered against his mouth. “I can wash them if you like.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered back. 

Cyn didn’t get up. Instead she carefully began working Dread’s shirt up over his head, carefully avoiding getting anything on his face or hair. She wrapped it up carefully and placed it on the floor, placing her hand on his chest again. It was firm and broad, well muscled with a generous helping of soft grey hair. 

He kissed her again, then pulled back and said, “Maybe we should get you out of this jumpsuit too.” Cyn nodded and watched as he slowly lowered the zipper of her jumpsuit, revealing the plain white bra beneath. She gasped as his mouth closed over her collarbone, licking a speck of fruit that had escaped.

He pushed the suit further down her back, and when she had removed her arms, she stood and let him peel it off the bottom half of her body. “There’s a lot on your pants too,” she said, her voice shaking slightly.

He stood as well, undoing his pants and revealing….

Nothing.

The room went dark.

Cyn swore and stumbled her way to the breaker box, flipping the switch a few times with no results. She swore again. 

“It might be the outside breaker,” she said, hoping against hope. But the knock that came a minute later dashed those hopes to the ground. She felt her way along the wall to the stair railing, and finding Dread’s jacket there, she put it on and wrapped it around her top half before cracking the door and peeking her head outside. 

It was Nat Wright. “Miss Cyn, the generator’s gone again. The mayor wants you to have a look.”

“Ok,” Cyn sighed. “I’ll be right out.”

She closed the door and went upstairs, dressing herself in jeans and a shirt in the dark. She called down to Dread as she went about her tasks. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s going to take me at least a couple hours to fix this. It goes out every few weeks. I have a bunch of clothes in that green trunk by the couch, there might be something that fits in there.”

“It’s ok,” he shouted back. “I understand.”

***

Cyn came back in the house three hours later, sweaty and greasy and in a bad mood. She found her vault suit rinsed and hanging on the railing, alongside the clothes Dread had been wearing when he came. There was a note attached. 

_I’m sorry our date was cut short. I would love to see you again. Maybe we could meet somewhere else next week._ A time and place followed, and then the words, _See you soon. ~D_

Cyn breathed a sigh of relief. The date had ended poorly but at least he still wanted to see her again. She smiled to herself slightly before she cleaned up and went to bed, smiling the whole time, and dreaming of a handsome man with silvery locks and soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does the note say? Should Cyn and Dread go on a third date? Should they get dressed up and go somewhere nice, or should Cyn finally give him those shooting lessons. Or should she stand him up? Let me know in the comments.!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyn meets Dread for a night alone on the roof of the Parkview Apartments where they have a fancy meal and get to know each other much, much better.

Cyn checked the time again as she walked towards the place she had marked on her map. Plenty of time. She adjusted her bag. It was lighter than usual. She wasn’t carrying much more than some water and ammo for the silenced 10mm she had strapped to her thigh. She missed the trusty weight of her sniper rifle at her back, but she wasn’t hunting or scavenging today. 

When she saw she was getting close, she looked around. Parkview Apartments. This was the place. She was supposed to be on the roof at 8pm. It was quarter to. She strode into the front door and looked around for a place to change. The note had said to dress her best, so she found a spot and changed from her vault suit and armour to a dark blue sequined dress and heels. She unbraided her hair and wound it up on her head, letting some strands hang loose around her face, and checked her appearance in the reflection on the bit of glass still remaining in the window. 

Her face was free of dirt and her hair was more or less tidy, so she was satisfied. She snickered to herself at the difference between herself now and pre-war, when she would have spent hours getting ready for a date, especially with a man as attractive as the one she was meeting. She stuffed her other clothing back in her bag and made her way up to the roof, her heart thumping in her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or anticipation.

When she came out onto the roof, what she saw was a glorious sight. The dark city spread out below, with the last glowing hint of light on the horizon from the setting sun casting just enough glow to show the ruined buildings in dark silhouette. The roof, however, was lit with candles, and she watched silently as a tall, grey haired man in a black suit lit the last few. 

“Hey,” she said as he straightened. 

“Hey,” he replied, turning to face her. He walked over and took her hands in his. “I’m so glad you came,” he continued, before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. 

Cyn looked around. The candles were set up around a very large blanket, and there was a significant stack of junk food sitting in a heap just off to the side. She raised an eyebrow. 

Dread flushed red. “I had a friend give me a bag of food to bring, and it was all snack cakes. I wanted something to give you a fancy meal and instead he took the word literally and all he packed were Fancy Lad’s. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Cyn laughed, and then smiled brightly when he added, “At least he packed me a couple of bottles of wine, too,”

They sat down on the blanket. Cyn had some dried radstag in her bag, so they added it to their feast, and by the time the sky was dark they had finished two boxes of snack cakes and most of the first bottle of wine.

A silence had fallen between them as they watched the stars wink into view one after another. Dread moved closer, and Cyn could feel the heat from his body radiating into hers. Dread pointed up to the sky. “Those two stars are brighter than the rest,” he said. 

“They aren’t stars,” Cyn replied. ”That’s Venus and Mars. The smaller, redder one is Mars. Legend has it they were lovers, and that’s why they often appear in the night sky together.”

Cyn paused for a moment, looking up at Dread. “Sometimes, Jupiter, who is Venus’s father, can be found nearby. But it looks like tonight he’s nowhere to be found.”

Dread turned towards Cyn and rested his hand on her knee. “What do you think they get up to when they’re all alone?”

Cyn ran her fingers about halfway up Dread’s tie, then wound it around her fist and pulled him close. “I have no idea,” she whispered, before tugging him the rest of the way. 

He groaned when his lips found hers already parted in anticipation, and he swept her mouth with his tongue, tasting the remnants of wine and honeyed cake. 

Dread’s arm came around her, pressing her to him as they kissed, his hand still on her knee. He knew what he was doing, tasting her without invading, moving back and letting her come for more. It was doing things to her, draining the thoughts from her head and replacing them with nothing but sensation.

His hand was still on her bare leg and was gradually creeping ever higher. Cyn felt like it was leaving a trail of fire in its wake, and she moved her other leg ever so slightly to allow him to go higher. She kissed him harder as he traced gentle circles along her inner thigh, and her body began to thrum with electric heat.

Dread moved his lips to her cheek and jaw, then began kissing his way down her neck. Cyn shivered as his lips moved lower and his hand crept higher, until she whispered his name with a breathy sigh.

“Mmm?” he replied.

“I’ve just… I’ve been waiting for this all week,”

Dread stopped still for a moment, and Cyn smiled, trailing her finger under his chin and lifting his face to look at him. He was so good looking. She ran her fingers through his thick grey hair and looked in his eyes, the colour of a storm over the Atlantic in the winter, wondering how she got so lucky. 

“I think I’ve been waiting for this since the first time I saw you across the market in Diamond City,” she whispered. 

Her fist was still wrapped up in his tie, so she let it go, and reached for the knot, loosening it. She looked at it for a moment, imagining some other things she could do with it, but decided to wait for another time. Instead she kept her eyes on his as she began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. 

Dread took that as a sign and slid his hand the rest of the way up her dress, just for a moment. Her mouth was working its way down his chest with each button she released, and it was destroying what little concentration he had left. 

She stopped somewhere in the middle of his chest, then looked up at him. She smiled, her bright blue eyes wide, and asked, “Are you ok with this? Sometimes I come on a little strong….” she suddenly looked a bit unsure.

Dread took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. “No it’s-” he swallowed hard, “it’s fine. I’ve been thinking about this all week, too. About what might have happened if the power hadn’t gone out.” 

She smiled at him, a full smile, and he wondered if she had been holding out on him before because it hit him like a punch to the gut. He sucked his breath in, and she kissed him again in response, hard, nipping at his lower lip and then running her tongue along it to soothe the small pain.

“Unzip me,” she muttered into his mouth, but didn’t stop kissing him. He did, fumbling behind her for the zipper and then sliding it down, pulling it off her shoulders and down to her waist. He dropped his mouth to the curve of her breast, marvelling at the way her skin shone bronze in the candlelight. When he began tugging at her bra, she stopped him.

She stood above him and reached behind her, unzipping her dress the last little bit and letting it go. She stepped out of it and kicked it aside. She was beautiful, smooth and satin, glowing in the moonlight. She wore a plain beige bra and simple matching panties, and a sapphire glinted in her navel. 

She stepped one foot on either side of him, and he leaned back instinctively. She kneeled over his lap and kissed him again, and then she sat on his lap and _undulated_ against him, rocking herself against the bulge that was swiftly growing in his pants. 

He could feel the heat of her through the thin fabric of his dress pants and all he could do was rest his hands on her thighs and watch as she reached up and released her hair.

He groaned as it tumbled down, shining soft and ebony black as it fell in waves all around her. When she leaned forward and kissed him again, it fell around them like a curtain, and he could smell the faint whiff of cinnamon spice as her hair settled around them. 

Cyn pushed and tugged at his shirt and jacket, and before he knew it it seemed as though they had melted away. But when she began tugging at his belt buckle, Dread decided he had had enough of her being in control. He grinned wickedly and grabbed her around the middle, flipping her effortlessly so she lay on her back, giggling, her hair spread all around her. 

Her giggles turned to sighs as he kissed his way to her bra, which he removed with shocking ease and spent no small amount of time licking and sucking at her breasts. Cyn watched as he licked and traced her nipples with his tongue, flicking them until they stood up in the cool night air.

When he was satisfied with his work he continued lower, tracing his tongue down her waist to her hipbone. He brushed against a sensitive spot and she arched up into him with a breathy gasp, so he repeated the motion again until he felt her fingers wind into his hair and she pushed him lower still. 

Dread brushed his fingers against her damp panties, and Cyn let out a low, breathy “please” that went directly to his groin. She lifted her ass and he took the hint, sliding her underwear off and tossing them aside with the rest. By the time he brushed his fingers against her again she was trembling with need.

He took his time exploring her, finding out her secrets with his fingers and lips, watching her reactions as he brought her ever higher. It was beautiful when she shattered, her back arched as she clenched her fists in the blanket, and when it was over and she lay there panting in the candlelight it was all he could do not to ravish her right there.

Apparently she was of the same mind. He could see it in her eyes as they darkened to an almost navy blue and she hooked one leg around his hip and pulled him closer. He fumbled at his pants, clumsy in his eagerness and she sat up to help, but when they were gone and he was finally bare before her she didn’t lay back down. 

Instead, he barely caught the wicked glint in her eye before he found himself once again flat on his back. She had hooked her leg into him and flipped him over with such ease that he realized the only reason he’d managed to get her on her back earlier was because she’d allowed it. 

The thoughts flew from his head as she reached between them and guided him inside her, both of them groaning as she slowly seated herself fully. She started fast but soon slowed as she found her rhythm, bending to kiss him again as they moved together in the moonlight. 

***

When the morning sun began to peek over the horizon, its rays found them there, still on the roof. They sat on the edge of the blanket, the better portion of it flipped up over their bare bodies as they watched the sunrise together. The second bottle of wine was gone and the last sputtering candle went out. They were both hungry and tired, and a damp morning chill was beginning to reach them, even through the blanket.

Despite that Cyn still felt as though she never wanted this night to end. Neither did Dread.

And so, they finally got up, reluctantly dressing and packing up their things. She whispered to Dread that her place was close, and he nodded with a smile, kissing her briefly on the lips before they headed out together to her home in Diamond City where they slept the whole day through, safe in each other’s arms.

And they lived happily ever after. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Fishplague for the use of your super duper smokin hot sole Dread. This was so much fun (especially the anon crush)
> 
> Please check them out: http://fishplague.tumblr.com/  
> Or check me out: http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can see the screenshots from this date here: http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/post/147441850267/faliout-date-night-wow-dreadyou-packeda-whole. 
> 
> (Screenshots by Faliout)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like them? Should Cyn and Dread go on a second date? Should they make out? Or should they just be friends. Let us know on Tumblr!
> 
> Dread is belongs to Fishplague. http://fishplague.tumblr.com/  
> Cyn belongs to me. http://tessa1978.tumblr.com/


End file.
